The Jungles of High School
by LeDawn
Summary: This is my first Hey Arnold story while Arnold and the P.S. 118 gang looking for his parents and also growing up and having drama in High School
1. Chapter 1

**characters: from Hey Arnold owner Craig Bartlett**

**The Jungles of High School **

**Chapter One**

The Last time we've heard from Arnold, him and his classmate where in San Lorenzo looking for his parents. In hoping that they're still; alive and to prove to Big Bob that he is not orphan child. While searching for his parents everybody was in pairs Phoebe was with Gerald and Arnold and Helga Sid and Stinky Harold was with Mr. Simmons Lila and Rhonda was all in the search for Arnold's parents. Unknowingly while been watched by surveillance cameras by two of the evil men who shall be nameless was part of a gang who also imprisoned them the two guards while talking out loud was watching the cameras was keeping special eye on a football headed boy and his friends one of the guys said hey look at this. To Miles and Stella was surprise the two men were talking about Arnold. The two men was telling them that the rescue squad was looking for them and would never served the jungle, but both of them knew their son better while the two men was laughing evilly. Mean while Arnold and Helga and rest of the gang was looking for his parents. While nobody was looking Helga took Phoebe a side and asks her do tall hair boy know that you like him she just tells her that I haven't told him yet. Phoebe Helga said I can help you she was like how I have a plan leave it to me so Helga starts an argument with Arnold to get Phoebe and Gerald some alone time and she walks off and Arnold went after her to talk to her to ask her what brought on these chain of events, Helga try to think quickly, turn to Arnold and said stop flowing me football head he says no Helga and plus I need to tell you something. Helga look at him with scowl on her face saying well get on with it I don't have all day you know she tells him as nervous he is he look up at her and tell her I think I love you and Helga like in friends right (hoping and praying that he mean something more). But Arnold was like no not like that I mean as in suddenly he while looking at her he was thinking she is most beautifully girl in the whole class but while he was trying to find the words to tell her he just got the cougar to kiss her. While they was kissing she has melt in the kiss and kiss him back after the kiss both was blousing. Arnold and Helga suddenly look up and see a strange cave and all a suddenly their where hearing yelling saying Help! Help! So they ran to it luckily for them it was clearing they saw. And seeing Arnold's parents they have set them free and the bad guys was walking in while Miles was looking at his son and said him you and your friend go get help Arnold was like why don't mom and Helga go get help Arnold had said his father was like no time to augur and fight breaks out. They have imprisoned the bad guys and was arrested for kidnapping the two.


	2. Chapter 2 talking with friends

**Chapter two**

**Which brings us today in high school Arnold deiced to stay with his parents in San Lorenzo because his parents had unfinished business there though email and letters he kept in contact with everybody especial Helga. Gerald would only tell him manor things like everybody fine and everybody miss you without going in great detail about it, but Helga will tell him everything even about the latest gossip in high school who going out with who and who cheating on who. He would just look Helga though the web cam like next day he was talking with Gerald and tell him that he come back next year to finish his education and that he miss Hill wood they said their goodbyes and they did their secret hand shake over the web cam. **


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

While in San Lorenz Arnold parents where getting done in helping the green eyes and was about to move back to Hillwood early doing the summer months. While Arnold was packing he was sending Gerald a text let him know he wanted to see him but to keep a secret Gerald said how long do you want me keep the secret and ask him how long was his flight for. Arnold has text him back saying that him and his parents where leaving that night on San Lorenz time, so the next day he had guessed Gerald had told him I will see you when you get here man. the next day when Arnold had arrived him and his parents was at the airport was waiting on a ride see the day before his parents had called his Grandparents to pick them up from the airport. On the way to the boarding house Arnold was text Gerald while he did try to call him, but Gerald did not pick up lets just the man was **occupied **anyway so Arnold diced to text him instead text that was sent Gerald said I'm back come to boarding house to hang out mean while Gerald was with his girlfriend Phoebe** (I mean we all saw that coming right)** he was hanging with Phoebe she noticed the phone she let had let him know that his phone was sending him a message he was like I got go do something she had ask him what was it he had to do so had to think of a lie real quick so he told her that he had gone get his mom something from the story so for the most part Phoebe had bought it she just told him be careful and that I love you he told her the same he had hugged and kiss her goodbye. As soon he was out the door he took his phone and text Arnold and said I am on my way he had reached the boarding house he met Arnold in his room and they had talk about old-time catching up. They had also diced listen to some music let just say they had a lot of catching up to do. Gerald told him it was good having you back he also ask him how was South America he also ask him did he meet any senora he just told there some but none real caught his eye **(Arnold was spending time thinking about Helga). **Gerald start to ask him who the girl he was talking about but also noticing Arnold face and how pink he was turning I mean the man was like the pink rose that pink his cheek was. So Gerald had guess Lila because he did have a cruse on her doing there elementary days, Arnold was going say not Lila but he deiced against it because knowing Gerald since they was in pre-school he will flip his lid so he just didn't tell his friend he had a cruse on Helga actually more then a cruse he wanted her to be his girlfriend and maybe in the future his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

While Arnold's Parents was enrolling him in Hillwood High he was roaming the halls he was thinking to himself when he brought out of his thoughts when the principal of the school had handed him his schedule. The principal showed him his first class was for today and it happen to English Gerald and Lila was in the same class as him while the principal was explaining to Mrs. Sarah Johnson that Arnold Philip Shortman will be in her class for the rest of the year while the principal and the teacher had their own conversation Arnold went where Gerald went so they can have their conversation Gerald said hey look there goes Lila Arnold look over where she was of course she did see him but then they both turn heads away quickly and then him and Gerald proceed with their own conversation, so Gerald with you want to hang out after school today? Naw man I mean that I want too but as you see I have a date tonight oh okay so who is the lucky lady that you'll be escorting tonight? Gerald answer was Helga Arnold felt a bit a jealous run though **(the** **gentleman part of him was going forget that him and Gerald was best friends since pre-school) **instead he put his jealous aside then said you got be kidding right because last time I remember you hated Helga when was younger. Yeah man I'm kidding beside I don't Phoebe like that very much I mean come on can picture me Pataki together yeah I guess not, so you and Phoebe about time you made your move on her dude you been having a cruse on her for the longest time no I haven't man you had a cruse on her since we've been in pre-school dude you had it bad. _**Yet aging Gerald try to denied i**__t_ anyway so what new beside the you and Phoebe being a couple nothing beside Helga did give me a long speech on how to treat Phoebe I don't know. While them was lost in their conversation the principal was warping up the with one of his staff he walk over to wear Arnold was and said to him it time to go son I need to finish taking you to your class for rest of the tour he found out that he class with Stinky, Sid and Harold together and to his surprised he another class with Gerald Phoebe and Helga. which was AP calculus while he had severely class with them like math and Biology to name a few as soon as he walk in with the principal Phoebe had notice him and see smack Gerald across the head he winced when she hit him she asked why didn't you tell me that Arnold was back he looked over at her why repeated all he said was he wanted to keep a secret. When Arnold had notice them Helga and Phoebe he waved at them while he was waving he was smiling at Helga which made her blush **(like a light pink)** so nobody would notice her pink cheeks or at least she hope for but was dead wrong because Phoebe had notice these, but she just didn't say anything about it so she just let it slide for right now. In the mean while the principal was showing him where his classes where. Rhonda and Lila had a class together Rhonda was talking about a plan with Lila. To get Helga suspend Lila had interrupted her telling her that Arnold was back from San Lorenzo, Rhonda was like this is perfect we can use him in the plan, but he should never find out about the plan she look at her with confuse look on her face, so Rhonda end up explaining to her that she would have to pretend to like-like Arnold, but she was like what about Stinky Rhonda just told her let me take care of that.**( As you see Lila and Stinky was a couple)**. While after school Arnold was walking around Gerald field's going down memory lane while going down that lane he thought he was hearing things when reality Helga was calling for him saying hey **Football head! ** suddenly he did a full turn around to see Helga standing there oh hey Helga what going on nothing football head they started walking and talking throwing rocks against the street see who can throw the longest of Helga had him beat by a few inch. While they was talking she ask him when did you back in town he answer her I got back a couple of days a go. Oh well it nice seeing you aging I missed you I had nobody to pick on while you was gone oh come Helga you lot people to call names and pick on yeah but with out you it wasn't the same as pick on you football head was something different then picking on everybody else. **( okay in reality she loved him she love everything about to his green eyes to corn flower hair to his personality she was head over hills for him since pre-school).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The plane in action while in school Arnold was reconnecting with old friends and making new ones while he was at his locker getting books for class, Helga was trying to get the nerve to talk him about how she wants to be more then friends, but Lila beat her to the punch. Helga just got her books to go to class on her way to class she heard somebody talking to themselves but she didn't see nobody so she figure it she was imaging things so she just left it alone.

Unbeknownst to Helga Rhonda was hiding out in the janitor's closet giving Lila instruction on what to say too Arnold and on how to say it. So Arnold how you doing I'm doing fine and how are you doing Lila I'm every so wonderful since you came to Hillwood Arnold that nice Lila oh okay I guess I see you in class then bye. Hey Arnold what you doing Saturday? Nothing in practically why oh I was just wondering if you want to get ice cream at Slausen's uh yeah I guess I will meet you there then okay in both of their minds that was bizarre moment because in Arnold Lila didn't like like him when they was growing up while in Lila cause she want to break down and tell him the truth but  
Rhonda had told her get easier to do as time on.

While in class Helga took normally sit next to Phoebe hey Pheebs how it's going its well Helga did you talk to Arnold no little miss perfect beat me to oh like what do you mean like in friendly manner yeah if you call pushing her jags on the man in friendly manner then she was real friendly. Oh she flirting was with no Pheeb's flirting is understatement she basically telling him fuck my brains out Helga! What it's true, but you know something what that Helga I thought she was going out with Stinky I thought she was too. You know Helga they have just broken up and maybe she on the rebound yeah maybe Pheebs, but something don't seem right what that Helga like on my way to class I thought I heard somebody but you know I didn't see anybody oh so there something fishy going on here Pheebs and I intend to find out what is. Helga what did the voice sound like oh that it sounded like the princess voice so you mean yeah Pheebs like I said something going on and I intend to find out what is oh and another thing when did little miss perfect need a hearing aid I mean I check she had perfect hearing either I'm just imaging things aging.

The school week went by fast Saturday came they went to Slausen's to getting ice cream.

This is fun yeah this fun you know Lila I like you as a friend I have to say oh because the reason for me asking here I want to know if want to be my boyfriend you Lila I've been waiting for this day since fourth grade but so that a yes then he didn't even get finish what he was going to say because she had left to phone Rhonda to let her that he agreed to it but he really didn't but he didn't want to break her heart. As he was leaving himself he was texting

Arnold: Hey do you want to hang out

Gerald: I thought you had a date? ;)

Arnold: I tell when you come over the boarding house

Gerald: Okay see ya when I get there

Arnold: cool.

As soon as Gerald reached the sun-set arms he was greeted by Phil hey Arnold one of your friends here okay grandpa he up in his room they did their secret hand shake so what up my man you know that Lila had ask to Slausen's yeah because you told me as soon you walk in the class so, so she ask me to be her boyfriend Gerald. I mean can you believe Gerald she ask me to be her boyfriend, but a another thing Gerald what Arnold I mean you should be happy the girl of your dream just ask you to be her boyfriend that thing Gerald I don't like her like that I mean that why text you I need advice. I say give her at least a week and you feel the same just let her know that you don't have feeling for her okay Gerald I will do that and hey man yeah thanks bro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the flowing week Arnold had falling ill so that prevents him from doing anything. He couldn't go to school, or take Lila out on dates. Because he had called you told her he agree to go out with the day before he got sick. When he got sick he tried to call her and let her know but she pick up his phone calls.

While Phoebe and Helga was walking and talking about "ice-Cream" Hey Pheebs I'm starving let's get something to eat I'm bit famished myself let's get something to eat as soon as they walk in Slausen's Helga was first to notice Little miss perfect and the country pukin getting real friendly while Phoebe was walking in she had head done checking her phone because right then she going to run into Helga. But Helga had bought out her trance.

Hey Pheebs! Yes Helga isn't that Lila and Stinky I suppose so what are they doing here maybe he not over the break up or maybe Pheebs they never even break up, so that means Lila is only is Arnold. You know phoebe I'm going tell him that his so call girlfriend is cheating on him with Stinky, but Helga how you going to tell him that she cheating on him you have no proof and beside far you know she could be tutoring him. I debt it the man is dumber then a light post Phoebe bit her tong from laughing. But he needs to know little miss isn't what she seems be when we was in the fourth grade. Okay Helga you tell him that and that might back fire you like in what why Phoebe like your Jealous (which is true but she wouldn't let her know that). All I'm saying Helga get some evidence first before you do anything first.

The next day Gerald had got a text from Arnold saying I won't make to school steal under the weather can you get my homework together, or if can you at least get Helga to get my homework for me.

Gerald: hey why didn't you text Lila and let her know.

Arnold: I did she didn't answer me, so can you or Helga get my homework and bring it to me

Gerald: I would do but I got to work tonight I see if Helga will do it.

While in school Helga was talking with phoebe in the hall when Gerald spot them hey Pataki what is it tall hair boy. I'm going ignore that and tell you that Arnold need you to bring him his homework why can't you do it or Lila to do it I would but I got to work tonight and plus he tried her but she didn't pick up her phone. Okay I'll do it but don't say I didn't do the football head any favorers. After their little meeting she was on her to class when saw Lila and Stinky all hugged against a locker. AT time she took out her I phone 5 out to take picture of them so she can show Arnold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Right when she took out her phone her went died so she couldn't take any pictures of Lila and Stinky getting all love e dove up against the lockers because last night she was so angry at Lila for treating her friend like that that she forgot to charge her phone. Damn it now I can't show football head that is little girlfriend is a two timing whore and that he deserve better than her (he need to be with me) she thought. So she decides to go class to find Phoebe. Phoebe was in class sitting at her normally seat while Helga walked in she waved at her best friend since preschool.

Hey Pheebs what going on oh nothing what wrong Helga nothing why you say that because you didn't push anybody out way or say move out of my geek bait so what wrong oh it's that obvious uh ah yeah it is so spell it what wrong okay so here it is now that Arnold and little miss perfect is going out right so when Phoebe didn't respond so Helga continue on what she was saying while I saw Lila and Stinky on a locker hugging and kissing on each other Oh my that terrible Helga I know right Phoebe and make it worse I took out my phone to take a picture to show Arnold but phone went died while next time can prove to him that she not what she is.

While the school day came went after school she went to Boardinghouse to bring him his homework so he won't fall behind in his classes while she walking she ran into Lila. Hey watch where you going bucko Oh I'm ever so sorry Helga that I knock you down. When Helga came to her since Lila what you doing here well I came to see Arnold and see he was doing what you doing here well since you didn't answer his text or phone calls she said bitterly I came to bring him his homework oh well I never received any calls or text I just find out that he was sick this enter time oh okay (Helga mind Lila is lying). Well anyway I'm just now leaving.

Helga made her way to the boardinghouse to bring Arnold his homework when she got there his mother was attending him oh Stella how is the patience doing he fine did you come to visit sweetheart kind of I came to bring him his homework oh that nice of and you can stay as long as you want to okay I guess I stay for dinner. Okay I'll let you know when food is done. Helga went into Arnold room to bring him his homework he was listening to music. Arnold Helga said what you listening too oh hey Helga I'm just listening to some Mickey J you mind if I listen with you no go head let me pull out my couch for you so you can have sit.

They spent the whole entry time listening to Dirty Dana while they was listen to the song Helga get up and start sang and dancing to the music and Arnold had join in with her they sang until they was call to come and eat after they ate they back to his room to listen to some more music but this time they listen to music on her phone she had a various of songs on her phone they listen to music until it was time for her to go home so she took her phone or at least she thought it was her phone because her and Arnold had the same phone but her had some type of decoration on it so when her phone really got Arnold phone instead of her because she was in hurry and not really paying attention. As she was walking home she deiced to call Phoebe when Phoebe answered she thought was Arnold calling her. Hi Arnold how are you no Pheebs this Helga oh hi Helga what you calling on Arnold phone for oh I must of taken his phone by mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

After Helga went to go to see; Phoebe it's been a long week since they have hung out with each other because Phoebe was spend her time with Gerald either he will be over her house or she will be over his house either whey they was spending way too much time with each other it was so cute it kind of made Helga she wish was sick that how sicken them two was. I mean don't get her wrong see was happy for best friend and beside even her and Gerald never real got along they have become some time relationship with each other you know like a brother and sister type of thing and yes because of Phoebe was her best friend that was he girlfriend and plus she might been short but she had a mean karate kick or a temper either way you did not want to mess with them because together they was bas ass, but they would use their power for good never for evil.

Hey Pheeb's how you doing oh I guess I'm well and you I guess I'm doing okay so why do you have Arnold phone? I guess I grab his phone by mistake when I see him aging I give it back to him. Oh okay then so how is he doing he still sick but it look like that he was getting better oh well maybe after school we can all see him and keep him company yeah I think he might like that Phoebe as they was walk Helga was telling Phoebe you know I was on my way to bring him is homework I saw Lila leaving the boarding house oh the she see how Arnold doing well yes and no she told that she didn't know that he was sick and I told her that he send her a text and called her on her cell phone but she said never even got call but you know what Pheeb's. What Phoebe asks I don't believe her oh? Phoebe was trying to come up with something like maybe her phone don't get text Helga no her phone get text how you know Helga because she got her phone from Big bob cell phone king story and plus her and Stinky be sending each other dirty text to each.

While they was walking to their locker Helga notice that her locker was wide open but nothing was out of place that weird she thought to herself I remembering closing my locker yesterday before I went home hey Pheeb's yes Helga did you get something from my locker and forget to close it no Helga you know when I get something from your locker that I always close it then why is my locker open I don't know well okay after they got their books they went to class and if Helga would've been looking in the back of her locker she would have seen a pink spray paint behind her books which she haven't notice that her books where coved in pink all over them when she got her books out of her backpack. What the hell is this why are my books pink.

While in class the Principal Sanders called over the intercom ask if Helga Geraldine Pataki will come to the office please while she got up to go the principal office uh I wondering what he wants maybe he want give award phoebe told her no that it. As she walking toward the principal office and when she reached to Principal Sander's office the Principal was outside his office wanting for her Hello Miss Pataki will you have a seat. Hey Sandy how it's hanging well Miss Pataki do you know why I called you here today no Sandy I do not well she lean back in her seat and had her feet up on his desk as he look at her and he sat on his desk and he took her feet off his desk. Well Miss Pataki I called you here because there some type of spray paint on the lockers and it has your name on them. Do care to explain yourself no sir because I didn't do it. Sandy what does it say on the locker it said that I suck dick! Sincerely Helga  
G. Pataki oh okay like Sandy if I did it then why would I put my name on the evidence I don't know that's a good question until we can figure this out you expel and oh by the way Miss Pataki I found this in your locker in by chance do you own it no sir I never seen that in my life then why are your hands pink. Oh because when I got my books out of my backpack my books where cover in paint. Okay you are free to go and oh so you want fall behind on your school I will send you your home via email okay sir and after you get your stuff you can go home.

As she walk to her class to get her stuff Hey Pheebs, so what did he want not here Phoebe I text you after school while she was gathering her things together where you going Phoebe ask I got expel for something I didn't do so you going home no Pheebs Bob home it's his day off I might go Slausen's go see football head and bring him his phone you know the usually hang out until school is over hey Helga yes Helga what are you going to do about the phone call. Phone call what phone call Helga said in shock you know the one when the principal call the house informing the parents that child had done something or have received an award that phone call Helga you mean you didn't know no Phoebe I didn't I get home and try to erase that message before Big Bob or Miriam get to it. How Helga will you do that? Now Phoebe you know I can go in without being notice and beside Bob will be busy with the wheel to even notice me walking in any way he call me Olga every time I come home any way.

As Helga sneak in the house to erase the message she went unnoticed because Bob was watching the Wheel hey Miriam well you get that well ya I'm watching the wheel Helga just climb up to her room went inside and went downstairs to get to the phone as the phone was ranging she checked the trophy the room to see that Bob was engulfed in his show and she checked the kitchen to see Miriam pass out on the Kitchen table with blender in hand. Helga was like this will be easier than when I sneak though the boarding house to get my locket she thought to herself as the phone went to kept ringing and went to voice mail she heard the message from the principal from the school well the being of it she took the tape from the answer machine and put a new tape in so it like the school never called the house. After she took care of that she slip out of the front door because by this time Bob was watching his stories and Miriam was still passed out at the table and Helga was making her way to Slausen's

As she went Slausen's to grab something to eat she had received a text from Arnold asking her have you seen my phone.

Helga Phone: Hey Helga this Arnold have you seen my phone?

Arnold Phone: yeah I have it I must grab it by mistake I give it to you after I'm done eating

Helga Phone: Oh okay, but aren't you in school

Arnold Phone: no football head I got O.S.S. I tell you when I bring you your phone.

**Author note: sorry for taking too long to update the computer that I was using wanted to act up on me but my next chapter will up pretty soon I hope so please**

**stay with on this thanks to the ones are reading and even if you just stared and oh don't forget to** review.


	9. Chapter 9

After she left slausen's to head over to the boarding house to give her love god his phone back  
as she was walking to the boarding house she was think of a way to tell him without him think  
that she distrust his so call girlfriend.

As soon as she reached the boarding house Phil was taking the trash out and he had spot her hey aren't you Arnold friend he had asked she was like I wouldn't say we where friends per say nonsense come on in I let him now that his friend is here hey shortman! He yelled to get his grandson attention you know you all he talks about. She was getting real annoyed by her Greek god grandfather because she didn't know if Arnold was talking about Lila but as soon she was going to ask that when Arnold was deciding from his room grandpa don't embarrass me.

Hey Arnold said awkwardly well why don't come up to my room and tell me what happen

Well okay here it go well Phoebe and I was in class talking about stuff you now the usually well anyway wall in class I was taken out my books and I notice that my books was all wet and pink

May I ask how books got pink?

That the thing football head I do not know but it get better you ready for this course you are so the Principal called me to his office and ask me about it and I told him that didn't know anything about it and if I did do it why would I put name on the evidence.

So you got expelled for something you didn't do?

Well yeah that another thing I'm not really expelled well unless in body as I'm expelled until.

But Helga I'm confused how are you expelled but not expelled from?

That thing that I'm trying to explain to ya criminy football head let me finish until they catch the person or people that have frame me know something as well.

What that Helga?

That my locker was open and I remember closing it before I left yesterday.

Did Ph-?

No football head I already ask her she said she didn't

Hm that's strange.

That what I'm thinking.

So Helga how you keeping with homework if you aren't in school then?

Sandy, Sanders whatever football head well any way he said that he'll email me the lesson plain to me so I won't fall behind.

Oh okay I guess that make since then. Hey do want stay and hang out for a while

I would love to but what about your girlfriend?

What about her she not here and beside she says going to be hanging with her friends any way.

Hey Arnold I need to ask you something but you don't have to answer or anything like that?

Yeah Helga you know you are a friend you can ask me anything.

So football head I have this friend that have this friend and they have this girlfriend right as he stayed silent she continued with her question so the girlfriend of this friend was cheating with him so how do I tell him?

Well Helga that depends like how close are you with this person because if you are you need to be honest with this person.

Well since you put that way football head I need to tell you something

Yes Helga

Hey Kids his mom called to let them know that the food was ready.

Hey Helga what was it you going tell me

I tell you after we eat I'm starving what smell so good

Well grandma made some meatloaf and beside she been asking how you doing

Oh Eleanor how the white house

Oh just you know I got to the president on his toes you know the usually.

After they eat it got late by that time Helga walk home while she was walking home she got a call. From Phoebe hey Pheeb's oh hey Helga did you tell him somehow they been friends that they can pretty much read each other minds no but I close to tell him but his mom called us to eat so I didn't get a chance to tell him. Hey what are doing tomorrow? Helga you know I got school. After school Pheebs do you and tall hair boy have a date or something? No Helga Gerald and I do not have a date. So Phoebe do you want to hang out tomorrow or something? Yeah why not I guess I can spend some time with my only friend the world funny Phoebe so I see you tomorrow. They said their goodbyes as she walk into her house.


End file.
